Together and Forever
by Nikki Pond
Summary: Matt/Jenna – Matt Smith has left BBC Doctor Who, leaving Jenna working with Peter Capaldi. Few Years Later, Matt lives in Los Angeles, probably filming and got himself a new girlfriend, Jenna thought. When will Matt and Jenna realize that the Universe will never let those two people apart when they are meant to be together forever? Jenna finds it hard to adjust her life without him
1. Matt's Beginning Part 1

**Together and Forever** written **Nikki Pond**

**Summary:** Matt/Jenna – Matt Smith has left BBC Doctor Who, leaving Jenna working with Peter Capaldi. Few Years Later, Matt lives in Los Angeles, probably filming and got himself a new girlfriend, Jenna thought. What happens next after Matt Smith left Doctor Who? And when will Matt and Jenna realize that the Universe will never let those two people apart when they are meant to be together forever?

**Author's Note: **I always wanted to write a Matt Smith fanfic but I always thought maybe when more ideas flow into my head. I had this idea just a week ago, first time writing a Matt fanfic though not the first idea ;) I never thought writing a Matt/Jenna fanfic because I am honestly not really a 'whouffle' fan nor Matt/Jenna. But anyway, this idea of what happens when Matt Smith left Doctor Who? will Matt work with Jenna again? Will they fall in love in the future? Well, we'll find out soon…This idea went crazy in my head and I kept thinking about What happens when Matt Smith leaves, I started writing ideas and some secrets in the future ;)

I want to thank Kosovaheartland who is currently writing her fanfic 'If Time Could Heal' which is a Matt/Jenna fanfic. I want to thank to those fans who inspired me to write almost a 11/Clara fanfic. I think I considered Matt/Jenna a whouffle couple since we don't really have pairing names for them. I'm going to be honest and I am not a big fan of whouffle's and especially whouffle fanfics but I think it will soon grow on me…Like everytime I read whouffle fanfic, it gave me more inspiration and I started to consider writing one.

This is an AU Story of – What Happens when Matt Smith left Doctor Who after the premiere of the Christmas Special 2013? (I think the title of it is called 'The Time of the Doctor'.

Disclaimer 1: I do not own Doctor Who and it all belongs to BBC.  
Disclaimer 2: I do not own Matt Smith :( nor the other actors, writers, producers in this story. It's a shame I don't own Matt Smith :(  
Disclaimer 3: I do not own Jenna Coleman either.

**NOTE:** I did not write this fanfic just to make fun of the actors such as Matt, Jenna and Steven because they are brilliant. I'm not sure of their personalities but I took closer look mostly on Matt and saw a lot of clips.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Matt's Beginning Part 1**

Matt Smith sat across the table, listening to Steven's 'talk' with him. They were having a lunch and Matt started to bring up one subject that he knew everyone, whovians, Steven, Jenna, his friends and even himself feared. He knew this topic was off and the last time he talked about 'this' certain topic was like ages ago, back when he was new to Doctor Who. Just about few weeks later after he finished filming the 10th Doctor's regeneration.

Matt mused of that thought. He remembered how young he was when he filmed the scene for the episode 'The End of Time Part 2'. He was honoured to play a challenging role and he started to love it from the day he read watched Doctor Who and read the script.

He met that lovely bloke – David Tennant, such a remarkable man. He enjoyed hanging out with him for a few minutes till he left the set. Then he met him at the red carpet but he didn't really knew David well till Steven told him David was coming back for the 50th anniversary.

Matt had a chance to talk with David and they became like best friends, hanging and laughing together. Matt loved working with David so much, he wished he talked to him more when Matt first met him.

Then Billie Piper, oh, he remembered her. Steven told him that Billie was also part of the project too. Matt was excited to see his good friend, Billie. He remembered when he first met her when he auditioned for the role 'Jim Taylor'. They of course, started to hang out and he enjoyed.

Few months later after the last day of filming of 'The Ruby in the Smoke', he read the script for the theatre he was going to perform called 'Burn/Chatroom/Citizen' or any of those title would do. Then a year later, he played as Henry at another play called 'That Face'. He remembered the interviews when they asked him about alcoholics and families, and he says, "The thing I find tricky to get my head round is why doesn't he just leave? An awful lot of it is codependency. ... With Henry there's a real belief—or denial maybe—that he can change his mother. When she is finally pulled away from him to go to rehab, his identity collapses. His sacrifice has been for nothing." He remembered.

He soon then got a role as 'Danny Foster', one of the main characters of the show called 'Party Animals' but it soon ended.

Then few years later, his agent told him there's two auditions if he like to try. One of them is looking for an actor who could play as 'Dr John Watson' and the other one is looking for a lead actor who can play as 'The Doctor'.

Matt auditioned for Dr John Watson, he read Sherlock books before when he was a kid and he had to read it again just to make sure. He opened the doors and said his lines and looking in front of him was a fine bloke – Steven Moffat.

Couple of days later after the audition, his phone rang and listened to whoever was on the phone. He put it down and learned that he did not get the part. He then heard a beep, he looked down at his phone and saw a text message from his agent: 'Still one more audition, u think you can play as The Doctor?'

Matt wondered about that – it was strange that they were looking for an actor (and actress) who could play as 'The Doctor' – what kind of name was that? It sounded a bit strange to him but then he texted his agent and told him he was up for that audition.

He looked into the internet to search more about this 'The Doctor'. He learned that the most popular British Television Show called 'Doctor Who' and it was a long sci-fi and it has been going for almost 45 years. He looked more about this 'The Doctor' because he heard the actors some time decided to end their role as 'The Doctor' and moved on.

Matt was confused a bit about that, won't that mean the character 'The Doctor' will have a different look? Or does the role as 'The Doctor' required brain surgery or make up or something?

He soon found out 'The Doctor' was a time-travelling alien who has a police box that can actually travel through time and space. He later learned that the Doctor can regenerate – meaning 'change faces'. It made sense now, Matt thought.

He started learning more about 'The Doctor' and he started to grew intrigued of it, like something is pulling him towards this 'Doctor' character.

Few Days later, he opened the doors and about to say his lines but when he looked up – he saw that guy when he auditioned for John Watson. Okay, what was that bloke's name? Steven, right? He decided to just say his lines and do his best acting like the Doctor after reading more about 'The Doctor's' character and personality but since he heard 'regeneration' could change the Doctor's personality. Matt decided to do his own way, like create his own Doctor and how he pictured.

The first thing that popped into Matt's head was childish and energetic, like a mad man with a box, he mused. He would like that Doctor so much, he started creating his own traits and personality but the only thing Matt hadn't thought was what will his Doctor be like? What's his outfit? But he soon thought maybe now was not the best time.

He say his lines like he would picture his Doctor would be like and then he listened to Steven and the some bloke sitting next to him. They looked like they started to considered him and Steven looked impressed of his performance.

Matt hoped deep down that maybe he got the part. He started to love and grew on this 'The Doctor'. He loved how he saved people with that sonic screwdriver and that blue box (TARDIS).

Few days later, he learned that he was part of the possible successor and he learned that he was the first named. But he was still anxious, who will that role receive? He'll be fine if he did not get the part, it's okay. He sighed and headed for a party that his friend invited him.

Then when his phone rang, he answered it and listened carefully. Then he ended and suddenly cried out in joy, happiness and excitement flood over to him. He got the part! He got the part! He was sure people were staring at him but he didn't care!

He then talked with Steven Moffat about his role and Steven warned him that nobody can play as the Doctor forever. Matt thought that Steven was a bit strict or harsh but he listened carefully. Matt understood the actors who played as the Doctor did not play forever, no actor can play as the Doctor forever until the end of the show.

He and Steven discussed about the series. Steven made it easier by making Plan A: which is three series, 50th anniversary and the Christmas special 2013. Plan B: was to do four series. And some other plans like two series or something.

Matt thought of this through and his decision and he decided to stick with Plan A. He will not quit as the Doctor in 1 series or 2. Steven said to him they'll have a conversation about this after they film the 50th anniversary soon and they'll decide if Matt should continue as the Doctor and maybe do Plan B. Matt just nodded and left the room.

Time passed, Matt enjoyed working as 'The Doctor' or known as 'The Eleventh Doctor'. He enjoyed working with his co-star –Karen Gillian and then later Arthur Darvill. Matt remembered him, he worked with Arthur before back at the Theatre.

Three years after that, he learned his best friends (Karen and Arthur) were planning to leave Doctor Who. Matt was honestly sad to hear the news and the decision but he accepted it. He learned soon, someone was going to work right next to him and will be the Doctor's next companion.

Matt was in the room, looking at the list of people who were going to audition as the Doctor's next companion and he knew one of these people will be his co-star. He looked at his left and saw Andy Pryor and Steven Moffat sitting on a chair, going through the papers.

Steven turned to Matt, "Could you please tell them to be quiet?" he asked Matt.

Matt heard some noises outside the doors just right across them. He knew just outside those doors were actors and actresses who were about to audition as the Doctor's next companion. He checked his watch and the audition doesn't start till another hour.

Matt sighed as he opened the doors and saw mostly lots of women in there, talking to each other. And there was one person that made his eyes stopped to stare at her. He spotted a brunette woman, sitting on a chair and looking at the script, a bit nervous. She seemed to be the only person who's sitting there and not making noise. She then looked up and her eyes landed on Matt with a curious expression. He almost realized that he forgot why he was here, he told them to be quiet. They nodded.

Matt took one last look at the brunette woman who simply just waved at him and then he closed the door. Matt had no idea why he felt like his heart pounding when he laid his eyes at her. It's like something is pushing him towards this brunette woman, so he couldn't help but let the question on his mind flood. Who was she? What's her name? It's like he wanted to get to know her more, and be his friend.

He sighed and walked back to Andy and Steven who were now discussing some business. Minutes later, Steven told Matt to go back and maybe helped those actors and actresses who were working on the script.

Matt doubted that he only saw one person in there who's focusing on a script while others were just talking. He walked out of the room and saw people looking at him and especially that brunette woman.

He gave them a smile and introduced himself. After that, he wanted to go talk to that brunette woman but the others kept him occupied. After that, he walked up to the brunette woman who still sat on her place. He sat next to her, "Hello I'm the Doctor." He joked, using his catchphrase when working.

The brunette looked up at him, giving him a nervous smile and then she let out a small laugh and Matt thought it was a nice laugh. "I'm Jenna," she held out her hand and he shook it. "Jenna Louise-Coleman but call me Jenna."

Matt started to help with her lines and then few minutes later, they started to talk about something else and they forgot about the Audition. Jenna laughed at Matt's silly story and could feel her confidence growing inside of her then they could hear some man outside those doors calling for Matt.

Matt sighed sadly and he knew that's his cue. It was sad that he and Jenna only just talked for about 20 minutes

He gave her a smile before walking back inside the doors, leaving Jenna with a bunch of women who were talking. Jenna sighed and went back reading her script.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Do you like it? Sorry for the short chapter but it was really long when I wrote this. It took 1 hour per page and I only managed two pages but I'm proud of my work and enjoyed it. And the summary, we'll have to wait because this is obviously before Matt Smith left Doctor Who.

Currently I decided to have Matt's thoughts about his past and recalling all those memories of his. I had to research about his film and career and his history. We all know that Matt is currently discussing with Steven Moffat about 1 topic that everyone fears and even himself which was already revealed and I have no idea when will we get back to that because we'll have more about Matt's thoughts about the past from the day he auditioned Doctor Who.

This is such an exciting fanfic about Matt and Jenna and I can't wait for the next chapter (which I haven't written it because that will depend my mood and the reviews.)

I'm so sad about the Christmas Special 2013 (The Time of the Doctor) is coming this month and only like 3 weeks to go before Matt goes :( I'm going to cry soon when I see 11th regenerate.

Please review guys and tell me if you like it ;)


	2. Matt's Beginning Part 2

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for a one month long wait. I just had trouble with writing with my other fanfics, so not really easy to do more than 1 work when you got real life, school life, fanfic life, and wattpad life. But anyway, here's the chapter you had all been waiting for. And we'll no longer focus on Matt's beginning, it will come to the future and we'll go forward in his timeline from working and then reading his script of the Christmas Special 2013 then it just keeps going.

To be honest guys, do you want to focus much on Matt's POV? I feel like it might be much better if I do Jenna's POV and we'll get only less for Matt.

But anyway, we'll soon get a chapter where Matt will have his last day working with Doctor Who. Yeah, so sorry guys but this story is about 'What happens after Matt leaves Doctor Who?' I suppose a career and move to LA.

And to tell you the other news, we will get some sort of flashback from the past, like Matt's moments when he worked with Doctor Who and before that happened.

And another news again – This is an **AU** version. So whatever Matt and Jenna got films and read scripts for their movies or something. It's probably invented while the others are real and got it from wiki.

And most importantly – thank you guys so much for reviewing, following and favourite this story. It made me happy to know that you guys loved it. I was honestly not sure if this idea was a great one or not.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who nor the actors, producers, and some others. If I did own them all, then I'll be happy to own Matt Smith ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Matt's Beginning Part 2**

"That's it Matt! That's it!"

Matt sighed, shaking his head. It's been few hours since listening to Steven's talk with him. They're still of course talking about Matt's departure or whether he will leave the show or not. That's it! It's his choice and not Steven, Jenna, Daisy, Karen, Arthur or any whovians.

It was time to decide whether he should do it or not!

"Look, Steven, I honestly don't know. If I do another series, then I might do another two or three and four. I might never leave the show again."

He hadn't expected the moment to come. He hadn't expected his choice is here right now! It won't be his final if he decided to continue, but then again, he was a tired man. He was exhausted from working and it was fun, really it was.

But sometimes, everything had go to go.

Just like Professor River Song would say on the show. 'Everything ends and Everything dies.'

Matt sort of missed Alex, he hoped she had a great career. It was nice after working with her the last time on the set of the 'Name of the Doctor'. It was nice that he and Alex had a chat together and he did ask her opinion and advice about his career choices.

They talked about his young career and his social and all she gave him was that every actor had got to move on. You can't stay on that show forever, but you will always be a part of it. Matt sighed, shaking his head again after hearing her advice.

He had talk with Arthur and Karen at their last scene since they were both leaving, it's best to ask them of their advice. They were his friends, his great mates. He was going to miss them. They've been with him since he's new to this show.

...

Jenna was walking around with the mall, hanging out with her mates. It was nice working with the scenes and especially working with some stars. She had just finished filming some scenes just outside the mall.

It's been almost three weeks after filming the 50th anniversary of Doctor Who.

It was a lovely and exciting on the set, working again with Matt and then meeting Billie, David and John Hurt. But she mostly enjoyed spending her time with Matt, she usually only listen to he and David talk. She had to leave those two alone some time, probably not understanding their conversation.

She looked up and saw another store, grinning before walking to it.

Jenna was wearing a light coat, red heels, a hat, and sunglasses. She of course had to hide in case those paparazzi spotted her plus she knew she'll be recognized since she's in a popular show 'Doctor Who'

That made Jenna thought back her time…

_Jenna read her lines again and again and then the director called her, telling her to do another. She sighed before climbing up the stairs. She looked down and saw the crew and some cameramen. _

"_And three, two, one…ACTION!" the director shouted at the end of his sentence._

_Jenna walked down the stairs, listening as the door knocked again and again and at the same time, ringing at the doorbell. She said, 'Hello, yes, I hear you. Yep. Uh-huh." She opened the door. "Hello?"_

_Standing in front of her was Matt Smith, grinning, and wearing some kind of monk outfit._

_Jenna had to admit, Matt was pretty good acting like the Doctor. They were filming the scene where Clara met the Doctor at her house. _

_Matt was staring her, looking excitedly. "Clara? Clara Oswald?"_

_Jenna nodded, "Hello?"_

"_Clara Oswin Oswald?"_

_Jenna set her confuse look, just a bit for Clara since she's acting like her. "Just Clara Oswald. What was that middle one?"_

"_Do you remember me?"_

_Jenna paused for a moment, her mouth open before saying, "No. Should I? Who are you?"_

_Matt took a step inside, slightly confuse but that's what the script says after all. "The Doctor. No? The Doctor?" Then he looked at himself in the nearest mirror that was right next to him._

_Jenna thought his hair looked sort of funny and great with him. She leaned next to him, looking at the mirror too, "Doctor who?" she asked._

"_No, just the Doctor." Matt replied, looking back at the mirror and then he looked at her, "Actually, sorry, could you just ask me that again?"_

"_Could I what?"_

"_Could you just ask me that question again?"_

"_Doctor who?"_

_Jenna could see Matt looking a bit giddy. She swears that Matt was definitely great acting like the Doctor._

"_OK, just once more."_

"_Doctor who?"_

"_Oh, yeah." Matt stepped back outside and does a little dance, smiling. That was in the script, Jenna thought. The Doctor had to muse of that question. "Oh! D'you know, I never realised how much I enjoy hearing that said out loud. Thank you."_

_Jenna did her expression with rather a force expression, with a confuse and awkward look. Like she just heard the weirdest joke, "OK." She then closed the door, shutting it in front of Matt's face. _

"_And…CUT!" the director shouted. _

Jenna giggled, wondering if she should buy some kind of hair product for Matt.

...

Matt walked out of the doors, shaking his head, rubbing his eyes. This was a long day. He stepped out of the restaurant, calling for a taxi. He watched as a taxi pulled over in front of him and then he went in.

He watched as he passed by people laughing, some children eating cotton candy, the joys of people. Then he could see some people wearing 'Doctor Who' t-shirt, some reference that was related.

_What have I done..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry if this chapter was shot, but it was better than nothing at all. Anyway what did Matt mean 'What have I done…' his thoughts obviously. So what did that mean? And what does that mean for the next chapter?

Well, in the next chapter, we will see Jenna being emotional. That's all I'm saying.

Anyway, have you watch BBC Sherlock - The Sign of Three? well all I'm surprise at the end ;)

Please Review and I'll try my best to make sure the next chapter is long and probably more than 10 pages. This was only 2 pages.

Please Review ;) I might consider writing a chapter of behind the scenes of each episode of Doctor Who from 'The Snowmen' till 'The Time of the Doctor', I'm asking ur opinions.


End file.
